1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a statistical circuit, and more particularly to a statistical circuit applied in a control chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the error detection of an optical disk system, an external apparatus is usually used to verify the quality of the whole system or an optical disk. The histogram apparatus capable of measuring the width of a pulse is often used for determining the disk quality and verifying the operation condition of the analog front end (AFE) of the optical disk system. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing how the error detection of an optical disk system is executed by a histogram apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the data outputted by the optical disk system 11 are converted by the DUT 12 and then inputted to the histogram apparatus 13. Therefore, the characteristics of the optical disk system 11 can be determined according to the result displayed on the histogram apparatus 13.
However, the histogram apparatus is expensive and thereby not suitable for performing the error detection of the optical disk system.